User talk:X-master-x
About Me I'm 12 years old, nearly 13, yay. I'm a male. I'm pay to play dofus of rosl server. I'm getting married to Okagomao, 18 year old female. I'm an apprentice for the guild named "Jesus is King" of rosal. I'm a good friend of the leader of Jesus is King, War-Monger/Tiger-toes/Heisrisen. I'm a good friend to have, I love to help out. OldManShovel Lvl 28 Enutrof and my build is Enutrof/Chance/2 with 8x chance and 52 strength. Lord-Voldemort Lvl 19 Eniripsa and my build is solo pure but i think that was deleted. Lvl 23 Alchemist Thank you for reading Hope you enjoyed Thanks for your welcome! Hiya, thanks for your welcome on my talk page! I'll be sure to look you up if I do migrate over to rosal, and of course you are welcome to join The Power of Cheese if you ever want to give Rushu a try, we would love to have you :) Also, sorry for putting my comment here, feel free to move, not sure why your info is on your talk page? Anyhow, have fun playing ;) --PresqueVu 16:04, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to our Dofus Wikia! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Dofus Wiki or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) If you need help editing, Wikia has a tutorial that you might find useful. Please let me know if there's anything I can help with. Enjoy and welcome again to the community! --Cizagna (Talk) 16:57, 2 May 2007 (UTC) User page About your comment on User talk:PresqueVu. If you notice there are some tabs at the top of the page, if you are in your talk page you just have to click on the tab that says User Page, other way to access is its using your user navigation bar located at the top right you will see a persons bust icon, then your name, then my talk then my preferences then ''my watchlist", "my contributions" and "log out". If you click on your name, you will on your user page also. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:57, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Joining on Rushu Hey again, have replied on our recruitment thread as well. Our Guild is actually on hiatus at the moment, we've just moved house and are off to get married so won't be around for a good few weeks I'm afraid. You are of course welcome to join when we return to rebuild! Hope you enjoy Rushu and I'll look forward to meeting you when we return :) --PresqueVu 10:47, 31 July 2007 (UTC)